Just in time
by kuraimoto
Summary: what if Pocahontas pushed Kocoum just in time to not get killed. then their arranged marriage is taken place the next day before the battle. does Pocahontas start to feel something for Kocoum?
1. Chapter 1

As I heard a loud Indian cry I gasp and pull away from the one I love and took my first kiss; John Smith. He is British and has come to take gold from our land but sadly we don't have any. My people and his hate each other with a passion but only if they talk they would understand each other like John and I do. The person who did the Indian cry was Kocoum. He has asked my hand in marriage and is always so serious. My best friend thinks he's handsome and he is but never smiles just fights like a warrior.

As he tackles John down I kept calling to Kocoum to stop but he doesn't listen. John kicks him off but Kocoum rolls then lands on his feet to grab his knife and tackles John again. I finally try to push Kocoum away from him but his strong arms pushed me down to the ground. I then see another man from john's village with one of those horrible weapons. I quickly try to pull Kocoum away from John just in time before that other man got ready to shoot. Then I hear a loud bang and Kocoum grabbing and breaking my necklace to be pushed into the river. Was I too late?

"Kocoum!" I cry as I run to him not caring about the necklace or John. Kocoum lay's there motionless and I get up to run towards that other man but I get blocked by John. "You killed him!" I cried. "Pocahontas!" John cried in my ear but I tried to pull away from him to get to the other man. "He killed him!" I said angrily. "I-I didn't mean to. I just wanted him to get off John." That other man said in a shaking voice. "Thomas get out of here!" john told the other man as I pull away from his grip to kneel down and lay Kocoum's head in my lap and brush his hair out o his face. As Thomas run's away I hear the warriors coming. What will they think when they know Kocoum is dead trying to protect me? What will father think? As I see the warriors pin down John I look down to see Kocoum moving his head slowly and opening his eyes. He was alive! I saved him just in time! I kiss Kocoum in the forehead and tell the warriors he is alive. They look at me like I was crazy but when they saw Kocoum stir they knew I wasn' crazy. They carried him while pulling John away. I walk behind them now worrying what father will say.

When we finally got to the village; Kocoum had his eyes open but then took short naps. I now held his hand from time to time but he always pulled my hand away or just didn't care if I held it. Why was I blushing and worrying so much for Kocoum? Did I really like John or was he just another adventure and when I look just around the river bend it shows me my true feelings for Kocoum or am I just to confuse from all of this happening?

When father looks at my face to see my emotions he knows he wants an explanation. When I was going to tell him the warriors already explained their side of the story. "Kocoum went to find Pocahontas and saw this man try to attack her and he pushed him in the river hitting his head." They told him. Father gives me a mean look and all I could do was look at the ground. If me and John had never met this wouldn't have happen. "Where is your mother's necklace? You have also disobeyed my order for leaving the village! If you hadn't then Kocoum wouldn't be hurt!" he yelled. "I was only trying to help!" I cried wit tears starting to form in my eyes. "Silence! These people do not wish to make peace! Now we have tried to reason with them but there greed has taken control. We must fight for our land with these savages!" he yells. The warriors did the Indian cry and started the beating drums and getting their supplies ready for war. I go down on my knees and place my hands by my eyes so the villages wouldn't hear me cry just yet. I hear footsteps come closer and I look up to see Nakota with a sad face. "I was only trying to make peace! Kocoum was only protecting me. I just wish this never happen." I said with a tear dropping down my eye. "Pocahontas…I sent Kocoum to look for you. I was worried and I'm your best friend and you were with one of them that I thought he would trick you. I'm sorry." Nakota said kneeling down and grabbing my hands. "It's ok I believe you but at least I wanted to say goodbye." I said looking down. Nakota grabbed me and pulled me up to take me to where two warriors were standing side by side a hut. They stared at us like we were going the wrong way home. "Pocahontas wishes to see the eyes of the man who hurt Kocoum." Nakota said with a serious voice. They looked at me for a minute then one of them sighed and pulled the cover up so all I could see inside was darkness. "Hurry up." one of them said and I stepped inside while Nakota stayed outside.

All I see is a bright light in the middle and darkness all around. John was tied up in the light by the large pole that holds up the whole hut. I quickly run towards him and kneel by his side to see that he was bruised and possibly burned by us. I warp my arms around his waist and pull my head into his chest. He moves and I pull away to see his eyes open. "John, I'm so sorry this happened to you. If we never have met this never would of happened." I said hugging him again. "oh don't worry about me. I've had way worse than this. I can't really think of where but I have had worse in any adventure I had." John said calmly as if it was nothing. "I have to go but I will find a way to make you free and bring peace to our villages." I said getting up and slowly walking to the cover. John nods and I walk out to see Nakota waiting. "Sorry it took so long but go home for some rest I'll go see how Kocoum is." I said with a smile making sure she doesn't see my mixed emotions. "I can go with you if you want-"

"It's fine Nakota. I need to go alone. Please let me do it alone." I said grabbing her hands making her unworried. She nods her head and starts heading towards her house as I go the other way towards the medical hut. I take a peek inside to see Kocoum resting alone. I quietly step inside and kneel beside him moving the falling hair on his face to the side. He looks even more handsome whe he is sleeping. I keep stroking his hair so happy and safe that he is alive. If I missed at any second later he would o died. As I start to drift off; someone comes inside and I turn around to see my father. I turn around to look at Kocoum who awoke with a sad face. Here comes the all mighty lecture of a father and chief.

'I am not going to lecture you, but you are my daughter and should know that when a chief gives orders no to leave the village when enemies are near us. You do not disobey orders." He said in a stern voice. 'I know but I was only trying to help by not fighting anymore. I didn't want anyone hurt." I said not turning to him. "I know but even if this didn't happen we still can't reason with them. I'm sorry." He said in a kind of sad tone. We didn't say anything for a few minutes then he says something that shocked me more than when he told me that Kocoum wanted to marry me. "Kocoum will be fin for tomorrow's ambush in the war. Before sunrise you and Kocoum will be married." As he says this father leaves for us to discuss.

I am reveild tha he is awake and can go back into battle but why are you forcing to marry this time and tomorrow before sunrise! Kocoum shows no emotion to this…does he not realize I will lose half my freedom and dreams from the dream giver or is he still upset that I ingored his feelings and fell for another. "I know you love that white demon but he isn't right for you. In time I know you may fall for me too. I can give you great protection and a good hut just please give me a chance." Kocoum grabs my hands and holds them tight seeming never to let go. I blush and pull away quickly standing up and folding my arms to my chest. 'I-I do have feelings for John but I'm starting to have feelings for you too. I_I will marry you…it's the least I could do so my father doesn't feel dishonored and in time maybe I can feel more for you but I will be at our wedding before sunrise." I run away to the river to cry. It was the farest I could at least go. My dreams have already been given up. So much has happened in one night that it felt like my adventures and dreams never happened in months. I slowly walk home and lay on my bed. As a few more tears fall I close my eyes hoping the night stays young and long for my last hope of freedom.


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like I never slept…that night just passed by the moment I placed my head on the pillow. I awake to a loud horn and realize today is my wedding day. It isn't want I wanted…I wanted to be with someone I love…sure I may be falling for Kocoum but I feel it's just pity for him and me scarred for life seeing someone who was just trying to protect me die. I run towards the top of the mountain for my wedding and saw everyone look at me. I fixed a bit of my hair, took a deep breath and slowly walked towards my father and Kocoum. I didn't dare look at him only my father. My father's eyes seemed sad but happy. He holds up his hand and starts to speak.

"My people; we are here today to wed my wonderful daughter Pocahontas and our brave warrior who will drive these savages away our land Kocoum." The warriors cry the Indian scream while the others clap. From the corner of my eye I saw a small smile appear on Kocoum's face. My father holds up his hand again and everyone goes silent. "Now Kocoum as our brave warrior; do you take my daughter to love, care, protect and give her a loving hut and family?" Kocoum nods and faces me grabbing my hands and holding them tight. I stared at our hands but he caressed my chin to make me look at him. My hands were cold while his were warm like fire.

"I will take your daughter lovingly. I will care for her and protect her till my last breath. I will build her the best hut and family she would never stop smiling a second." His eyes showed honesty and truth but could he tell in my eyes that I'm sad…and he took my dreams away. My father smiled and patted Kocoum on the shoulder. "I know you will. I already treated you like a son. Now my daughter do you take Kocoum to be your husband, your warrior and to give you a loving home and family?" I stare at my father will a look that showed sorrow. I then stared at Kocoum ready to pledge my love for him but at that moment I wanted to jump on the top of mountain and swim around in the river. Or take a boat towards grandmother willow…but knowing father he would find me quickly and drag me back here.

"I will take this brave warrior as my husband. I will care for you…wait for your return and love our family...i hope to smile everyday of our lives…and never stop." I looked at my father for him to say the ceremony is over but he just stared at me till finally he spoke. "As daughter of the chief I know you will be in good hands. Now to end the ceremony we must kiss your bride and let you enjoy your marriage life before battle. You have both made me proud and our people you may now kiss the bride." Father pulls us close and waiting eyes stare upon us like animals waiting to eat us. Kocoum caressed my chin and pulls my head up for a kiss.

I close my eyes pretending John was kissing me again but the kiss felt so different. John's lips were rougher while Kocoums were soft. Johns kiss was a bit forceful but soft and sweet. While Kocoums kiss was soft, sweet, warm and not forceful but filled with love. It was only a peck but it felt more. The warriors cry as the others clap and we hold hands till we start to walk away from the mountain towards the village.

I knew Kocoum didn't build a hut yet for us so instead we stayed at his family's hut. His mother, younger sister and brother were very kind and sweet. His mother said until he builds a hut I can stay with them and stay at his room. I felt so bad for them…there father died before Kocoums brother was born and there hut looks so little inside then outside. I told them I would ask my father for them to live with us but they didn't want to be a bother.

"I know my son looks so serious and mean and doesn't seem to want kids but once you get to know him he loves kids and can be very caring trust me. I know you will take good care of him." His mother said smiling. I gave her a little smile and Kocoum guides me to his room and also points outs whose rooms are who and where the bathroom is. I just sat there on his bed…well our bed…this marriage will never sink in I know it. Father just wants me to settle down and be calm not be like mother who was adventures and goes every ever the wind goes. 15 minutes flew by fast and Kocoum had to go. Now goodbye and no kiss just got up and left but he did say one thing. "When I see that white demon…I'll kill him. Then maybe you can realize a good caring man right in front of you." This was it…I'm married and the love of my life shall be killed in war by my husband. How did my life turn out this way…I need to go see grandmother willow…I need to see john one more time but how? Kocoum's mother will see me sneak out unless I find some other way.

"Don't worry you can go. I'm always alone with the little ones. Promise to take care of them when you return?" I hear a soft gentle voice say and turn around to see Kocoum's mother with a smile on her face. "No I couldn't bear leave you here to take care of them. You've dealt with them long enough please what I can do to help." I said standing up. "As your new mother in law I know how it feels to not have a mother and I know I couldn't be like your mother but at least trust me when I say you can go." She said patting my shoulder. I give her a smile and hug tight as I wave goodbye then quickly run towards where I heard the warriors cry.

I hide in the trees and see down below Kocoum and his team ready to shoot their bows. I make one step and suddenly Kocoum sharply turns around to look up and see me. I quickly jump from tree to tree while he runs after me. "Pocahontas! Get down now! I won't send you back home I promise! Trust your husband!" I hear him shout. I stop when he says husband…just thinking of what happened early this morning is like a dream and when I wake up. It will really happen or…it could the day the warriors returned home and I could ignore john and never let it happen or met john but lie about where we would meet. So many things I could of changed before this happened…why I didn't notice it before.

Kocoum climbs up the tree and hugs me tight removing me from my thoughts. "Kocoum! Stop the other warriors might see." I whispered. "That doesn't matter right now! I'm just glad you're safe and didn't get hurt by those white demons." He said letting go of me and caressing my cheek. I turn away and give a sigh. "They won't hurt me when I find john so we can stop this and let us go back to the way it was." I said standing up to jump towards the trees where john and his warriors are. Kocoum stands up as well and grabs my arm tight. "Kocoum let go" he wouldn't listen. "Let go!" I start to scream. He still wouldn't let go so I kick him and run off towards john but get cut off by his warriors. They were ready to shot when arrows from my warriors appeared and made them turn their attention on them. I once again go up upon the trees only to be caught again by Kocoum. "If you want to go say your last words to that demon then go ahead but you better hurry its almost time." He said. "What do you mea Kocoum?" I ask worried. 'I thought your father would tell you but then again everything happened so fast I didn't think he would." "Kocoum tell me what is going on with john and why father never told me this." I said getting more worried. He gave a sigh and then explained. "John is being executed at sunrise but since he then planed our wedding that time he planned it now…I'm sorry I know I should of told you since we are now wed but I didn't want you to get hurt right after our ceremony so I knew your father would never tell you." He said grabbing my arms ready to hold me tight but instead just grabbed me. It really was my entire fault and right at this moment he could of being killed…John. I kick Kocoum again and run towards the mountains where my wedding just ended. The time now is mid-morning and right now I do not know if john is alive or dead.


	3. Chapter 3

My feet hurt as I don't stop running and just keep jumping from tree to tree only have few breaths to consume when I'm hiding from my warriors or johns. It felt like the moment I'm closer to the mountain it gets farther away not wanting me to save john. I can't didn't think this would go on so far. I just assumed they would come to collect what they wanted but realized when we didn't have it they would leave but instead it became this.

I finally made it to the top and saw my father ready to kill john till I screamed no. "Pocahontas what is the meaning of this?" he says lowering down his weapon. "You can't kill him! Please! He can help us!" I said coming towards john's aid and putting myself in front of him and father.

"Help us with what! Killing our land and making us slaves!" he yells. "No! He can make his people understand that there is not this so called gold and to make them leave so we can stop this war! Our warriors just got back from a war and you bring in more people to help us! You didn't even give talking a chance." I yelled back.

"You saw his people! They tried to kill you! And Kocoum! Their leader has agreed to war so war it shall be! Now get out of the way!" he yells ready to kill John. "No!" I yell not moving an inch. "Pocahontas!" I hear someone yell and all of us turn to see Kocoum. "Kocoum thank god please take your wife from this demon!" Kocoum slowly comes towards me and carries me a bit far away from them. I scream and kick and yell at him to put me down but as the best warrior he must obey.

As Kocoum puts me down I see that man who might look like there leader with one of those weapons look at all of us and john. He then quickly looked like he was going to fire at my dad. "Kocoum! Stop him!" I yell but it was too late. Both john and my father dropped to the floor. John laid on top of my father and I dropped to my knees crying. Kocoum dropped down as well and held my shoulders and I put my face to his chest and cried. Kocoum pulls me up and tells me to look. I shake my head but open my eyes to see my father standing up and no scar on him. I run to him and hug him tight. I already lost mother and no matter how much my father angers me I still love him dearly.

John didn't stand up though he just laid there on the ground not even look like he was breathing. I then pull away from father and go on the ground to see if john was alive and he was but barley. I hugged him and thanked him but he was in too much pain and looked like he lost a lot of blood but still gave me a smile. I didn't notice that Johns warriors were surrounding us well really surrounding there leader with weapons up.

"What are you doing? Put your weapons down!" there leader said. "You tried to kill him" Thomas said. "He was in the way and wouldn't move." Their leader said with worried eyes and a panic to his voice. He was then on his knees and they handcuffed him and pulled him up to leave. John's warriors then put him in a thing that looked like a bed they could pick up with their hands. Before he left john grabbed my hand.

"I hope we could meet again someday if I don't die." He chuckled. I smiled back and nodded. "Write to me please." I said making my grip tight. He nodded and gave me a kiss on the cheek. My cheek left like it was on fire just from that one peck. Kocoum seemed to have left; I'm guessing he went to go tell the warriors about everything that happened. My father apologized to john and hoped him for the best then came to my side and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and gave it a grip.

"I should have believed daughter I am sorry." He said as we walked away from the mountain. "I know but I understand why you didn't and I'm just glad you're alive." I said stopping and hugging him. He hugged back and then walked away to go get ready for a speech before we feast again from this battle. I then go to Kocoum's house and greeted with a smile from his mother and younger siblings. Kocoum wasn't home either. I worried if he was injured but then I turned around and bumped into him. He never said a word but his serious face and walked towards his….our room.

I then babysit his siblings as his mother gets some rest and they asked him some interesting questions. "Will you and Kocoum have babies?" "Will you have a girl or boy?" "When will Kocoum build your hut?" "How many kids do you want" "do you guys kiss all the time?" "Is my brother romantic?" "How did he proposed to you?" "How long have you guys known each other?"

I wanted to answer their questions but what answer was I to give them. I don't think me saying no and I don't know would be the answer they wanted. So instead I just spoke what I heart thought about him. "We knew each since we were very little. I never spoke to him much since girls had to learn how to cook, sew and take care of the house, but I always found a way to sneak out of it and go race the guys towards the mountains and jump off to the river to race them again. Kocoum usually was there at the races but was very shy. He always acted serious even now but he was really sweet the times I talked to him. The way he proposed is how all men want to proposed by asking the daughters father for acceptance. No we don't kiss a lot and he doesn't look like the type to be romantic. I don't know if I want babies yet but, if we have a baby I would like a girl and boy. Right now we may seem to not like each other and doesn't talk a lot but I know Kocoum will open up one day and be a very good husband."

His younger siblings listened well and again like a silent warrior Kocoum was right behind me and I had no idea.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were behind me. Did you hear everything?" I asked blushing a bit. He didn't say a word just gave me the serious looked and walked off towards his mother. I was guessing that was a yes but I let it go since the kids wanted my attention. The feast will happen very soon his mother tells us and we go get ready.


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone gathered around by the fire as my father stands on a tree trunk to give his victory speech before we feast. It felt like they had just returned from war before I ever met John. I sit by the girls as Kocoum stands by the warriors. "My people! We have achieved victory once more for our land. Thanks to our brothers and the help of John smith! May he be healthy and alive when he returns to his land. If it were not for him I would have been gone. I feel also sorry for not trying to talk to his people in making peace before war so I must listen to my daughter more for I know a women's touch cannot hurt." my father says looking at me. I give him a smile.

"Tonight we feast! Till dawn rises! I bid my people good night!" my father steps down and the warrior cries start as the drum line and flutes start playing. Giant plates or food appeared as the warriors grab anything they can get from all those plates like they haven't eaten in days. The children run around playing as the girls start dancing or bringing their husbands food to eat.

It felt awkward giving Kocoum food so I quickly just left and ate my own with the girls. After we finished we danced around the fire having the time of our lives. It felt as if I was never married. Sadly some of the other wives gave me glares and speeches and getting to much into my personal life on why I'm not with my husband and tending to his every need.

I'm not a servant! He is warrior so he can take care of himself. I instead turn my attention to the kids playing. Kocoums brother and sister kept asking me to play with them so I did dancing around them or chasing after them. The kids seemed to love me chasing after them. I never noticed Kocoum was watching me till I turned around and bumped into him.

"Ow Oh! Kocoum ummm is there something you need? Food? Water?" I asked getting up. "Yes I was hoping to spend of time with my wife." he said arms crossed to his chest. "Oh..." I said turning my head away so he won't see my blush.

"Also my brother and sister need to go home for bed time." Kocoum said tithing his head looking at the kids behind me. I heard whines from his siblings but didn't say anything more and walked away towards the hut. We then heard a yell coming from his sister. "Don't stay up too long also Kocoum don't be rough with her make her enjoy it!" she yells.

I could of swore I saw Kocoums face bright red but I don't know either way I giggled at what she said then blushed walking towards grandmother willow. Kocoum followed not too behind as we walked in silence. As we make it to grandmother willow I climb up not even caring if I have my good clothes on and bow to grandmother willow. Kocoum broke the silence. "You know what my sister said she doesn't know what she's saying...so...sorry." he said in a tough warrior voice.

"It's ok I know you're not that type to forcefully do that stuff with their wives. It was kind of funny." I said with a smile not looking at him. "This...is the first time we've been together...alone." he said sitting a bit far from me. "Yea it is. So aren't you going to bow to grandmother willow? I asked.

"Why would I bow down to a tree?" Kocoum asks. In a blink of an eye I see Kocoum upside down by both legs held by branches. "I'm not just any old tree!" I hear grandmother willow say. "I can't believe this! You...you talked! "Kocoum said surprised with his jaw dropped looking at me then grandmother then me again. I nod my head giving him an answer as grandmother willow puts him down beside me.

"What did you think I was an old normal non talking tree? Hello there Pocahontas how are you my dear?" grandmother willow says with a dear smile. "I am well grandmother. Sorry I have brought another guest with me. This is Kocoum one of the strongest warriors in the village." I said. "More like most scared warrior" grandmother willow said. I give her a mean glare with a pout.

"Kocoum means wells. Can you please put him down?" I asked her. She puts him down then Kocoum hides behind me but then stands up and puts his serious face on again while crossing his arms like what just happened never scared him. "I liked the other boy better." grandmother said.

"Please don't say that in front of my...husband." I said looking down with a blush. "Oh! So this is your husband! I didn't realize your arranged marriage was going to happen so quickly Pocahontas." grandmother willow said. "Neither did I grandmother." I said with whisper.

Silence was all that was left. I didn't know how to make a conversation with Kocoum. It was then that grandmother willow broke the ice. "So where is that other man? What was his name? Phil?" she asks.

"John grandmother and he is...gone...he got hurt during the war and went back to his land to be healed." I said with my head down. I could feel Kocoum staring at me. Even after everything that happened he still didn't like john's people or John.

"Now why the glaring young warrior? You have gotten the girl of dreams from that other man. Are you not proud? Is she not enough? ...or perhaps you are jealous for her heart still does not belong to you?" grandmother said with a small smile.

I turn to look at Kocoum with a confused yet sad face. Kocoum only stared back not saying anything. "No need to be shy young warrior. I can tell by the way you look at her. You try best to make conversation with her but yet as hard as you try the words you wish to say never come out. I wish you all the best." grandmother willow said now turning back to just a simple tree.

Kocoum only stared at where grandmother willow was and then stared backed into my eyes. Is what grandmother willow said true? Is Kocoum jealous I still have feelings left for John?

Kocoum starts to walk away as I follow behind him back to his mother's hut. We say nothing just him in front and me not far behind. I try to make conversation by saying how pretty the stars are but he says nothing just keeps walking. I give a sigh and as we arrive to the hut Kocoum pulls on my arm and drags me behind the hut towards a tree where no one can see us. My back is towards the tree as I stare at Kocoum a bit worried on why he dragged me here but he says nothing and just stares at me.

He grabs both my arms and slams his lips into mine as my eyes widen by his sudden action. Kocoum is kissing me! Wait! Isn't this what married couple do? Kiss, cuddle, hug...make children...no no! Kocoum won't abuse me to that. He's a kind shy person.

I slowly start to close my eyes and kiss him back. Placing my hands on his chest. Kocoum jumps a bit as I kiss him back shocked and surprised I did, but soon relaxes and placed one hand on my cheek and the other to my waist pulling me closer. I keep my hands on his chest. Why am I not pulling away? His kiss this time is a bit demanding but still gently as ever. I still love John but...why can't I push away still.

I slowly start to place my hands around his neck to make the kiss more inmate only for Kocoum to break the kiss, stare into my eyes then walk away towards the hut.


	5. Chapter 5

I slide down the tree to make myself sit and stare at the stars. What just happen? Did I just kiss Kocoum and wanted more of it? Why did he stop and push away? I could go to grandmother willow again but I felt for another time I should as for now I needed to have a chat with my dear husband. As I enter the hut its quiet as can be as I softly tip toe to "our" room to see Kocoum already lying down. I had a feeling he wasn't asleep so I nudged him.

"Kocoum? We need to talk." I said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He says nothing and doesn't move. "Kocoum? Wake up. I need to talk to you about what happened just now." I said again shaking him. But again nothing and no movement. I finally turn him around and he states back at me with his no emotion eyes. I stare back leaning my head in close just to show him how serious I was. He then broke the silence.

"Nothing happened I have no idea what you're talking about. All we did was go to grandmother willow and came home." he said turning his body back around but I soon turned it back to me. He then had a blush on his face this time and my eyes widen.

"Are you...embarrassed from your action?" I said to him quietly. He sat up and just stared at the wall. "I thought that if I kissed you for real...with passion that I have felt for you for a long time...the look on your face that you had with the white demon would appear. Your face was...filled with love...that's how I always wished you would look like with me..." He said looking at the floor now.

My heart ached...but why? We're my feels growing more now for Kocoum? I don't know...sigh...I lay down next to him and never said a word. Back to back we never faced each other just slept the night away wondering what would happen in the morning. When I awoke I figured that Kocoum wouldn't be there and I was shocked to see that he was with a plate filled with food. He comes up and hands me the food but soon walks out the door but not before he told me he and his warriors would be guarding the women during the harvest.

I give a sigh and eat my food in silence. I know we had made our I guess you could call it "relationship" a stick in the mud right at this moment and 10 steps back. I had to realize that once I confessed to him about liking him and now that John was gone...soon to be alive I hope and to write to me. He now had a chance to get me.

As I walk with the other women to harvest I notice the warriors and wave hi to them all but Kocoum. I knew I couldn't run to Grandmother Willie for her advice not with them around. I wondered if I would ever see grandmother willow again better yet be free.

3 months have passed and I felt like a caged bird. My father got what he wanted. A daughter that would provide for her husband and stay by his side not following her one dream. It would soon be winter and Kocoum would only hand me food, tell me I'd he is on guard and nothing more. I would always pretend to smile with the rest of the wives while the talked behind my back and take care of his little siblings telling them stories of the great outdoors but nothing special happened.

Till Nakota tells me of her marriage with Eyota. I knew she was in a relationship with someone she was so secretive about this man though till she is jumping for joy. "Please Pocahontas I wish for you and Kocoum to come." She tells me. "Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world. Kocoum would also be honored." I tell her with a nod and hug as I hurry back to Kocoum house to tell the news till I notice Eyota with another woman. I climb in the trees and blend in listening in to their conversation.

"Why are you going to marry that girl? You promised to be with me." This women says as she goes and slaps eyota in the face. He stands there taking the hit as the women walks away. He just shrugs it off and walks away as if it was nothing. I knew where his hut was which was not the direction and hut he was going to. This meant he was going to another women's house.

I was to going to make a run for it for nakota but someone from behind covered my mouth and led me down the tree. I was scared for my life. No one has ever sensed me up in the trees but...Kocoum. I turn my head and see him giving me a look to stay quiet.

As he brings me home I give him a glare as we both ignore his mother's greetings. I close the door from his room behind us and wait for him to speak.

He says nothing and turns his back on me and leans forward on the window staring at the sky. I stand tall and firm by the door with my arms crossed ready to hear anything that comes out of his mouth for I will fight back in him trying to protest me away from that cheater of a monster!

"I know what you're thinking. You're angry with me for pulling you away but it had to be done." Kocoum says still back facing me. "It had to be done? My best friend is marrying someone! Someone who is a monster! A lying cheater of a monster! She needs to know!" I snap and turn to open the door. The open it and its narrow enough for me to sneak past, in seconds it's closed again but Kocoum hand making it close. I turn around to see him close to my face our lips...could almost touch.

I push him away and sneak out the window running towards Nakota's hunt hoping she isn't too blinded by love yet.


End file.
